El cariño se gana, pero también se pierde
by Skrchn07
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto comformaban el equipo 7 en la prestigiosa KES, inseparables y sobreprotectores. Inalcanzables y populares. Pero ahora... todo es distinto. Dos años después Sasuke y Sakura se odían a muerte. ¿Qué pasó? Editado.
1. Amistad y recuerdos

Este primer capitulo esta editado. Antes lo había subido y me dí cuenta de que no me gustaba como estaba redactado ni algunos detalles. En esencia es igual al anterior pero le he cambiado algunas cosas. =)

El cariño se gana pero también se pierde.

Llovía, y aún así eso no le preocupó, cruzó la calle como un relámpago, sin importarle si pasaban autos o no, aunque siendo sincera, a esa hora y con semejante aguacero era muy poco probable que pasara gente por ahí, claro, eso sino contaba a su perseguidor.

¡Sakura! ¡Para de una buena vez! – le gritó su perseguidor con dificultad, la lluvia y la falta de aliento no ayudaban.

¡Déjame en paz! – le gritó ella en respuesta. Su voz estaba quebrada, no quería llorar, pero cada vez se le hacía mas imposible no hacerlo.

¡Lo haré cuando aceptes hablar conmigo! – Aclaró el pelinegro, la capucha de su chaqueta se había caído y dejaba ver su cabello mojado pegado a su cara y sus ojos negros reflejaban una extraña mirada de desazón y preocupación.

Sakura vislumbro el edificio con dificultad, cruzó de nuevo la calle, esta vez teniendo algo mas de cuidado, casí cae al llegar a la acera. Cruzó la puerta como un bolido y fue directo al ascensor. No quería hablar con Sasuke, no necesitaba hablar con él. Todo había quedado claro ya.

Esperaba que el portero lo detuviese.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido con lo rápida que había sido Sakura, estaba calado hasta los huesos y seguro de que Sakura también lo estaba, entró con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro. El portero no lo detuvo. Llegó a el ascensor justo para ver como cerraba sus puertas.

Marcó con énfasis el botón de llamado, pero las puertas no abrieron, los número de arriba indicaban que el ascensor iba subiendo ya. Sin ganas de perder mas tiempo alcanzó con rapidez las escaleras de emergencia y comenzó a subir los escalones con la velocidad que sus piernas le permitian.

Sakura se sentía un poco contrariada, James, el portero, era muy estricto con las personas a las que dejaba entrar al edificio, ¡¿Cómo era posible que hubiera abandonado su moral de portero en esos momentos tan críticos? Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a separarse para dejarla salir en el piso siete. Soltó un suspiro antes de salir del ascensor, confiada en que por lo menos Sasuke tardaría porque había solo un ascensor funcionando a esa hora, y ella acababa de usarlo. Con pasos presurosos pero mas calmada caminó hasta su apartamento, el 7-B, sacando las llaves mientras lo hacía.

El sonido de suelas de plastico chirriando contra el brillante piso de loza la hicieron volverse para ver a Sasuke patinar por el pasillo, chocar contra una pared, reponerse rápidamente y reaundar la marcha hacía ella.

¡No te atrevas a moverte de ahí! – le prohibió él, pero ella hace mucho que no le hacía caso.

Con pánico renovado introdujo la llave en la cerradura y con destreza abrió la puerta lo justo para pasar ella y cerrarla a tiempo para oír a Sasuke chocar contra la puerta. El cerrojó se oyó cuando ella volvió a pasarle llave a la puerta.

Se recostó con la mano en el pecho, que subía y bajaba. Oyó a Sasuke maldecir.

Sasuke miró a la puerta con desafio, bastante molesto y frustrado decidió que no se iba a dar por vencido, la había perseguido por cinco calles mas o menos, debajo de la lluvia, y no se iba a cortar para que los vecinos de Sakura no se enterasen de sus problemas a la 1 a.m.

Ya todo le valía gorro.

¡Abra la maldita puerta! – exclamó aporreando la puerta sin consideración.

¡Lárgate! – obtuvo como respuesta. Él siguió insistiendo.

**SASUSAKU**

_Amistad... bendita amistad... ¿Cuántas veces no había escuchado lo valioso que eran los verdaderos amigos?._

_Aquellos que te sacaban de apuros, te ayudaban, te escuchaban, te consolaban, reían contigo y se alegraban por ti. Compartiendo penas y alegrías._

_Mentiras... puras mentiras.._

_Si eso era cierto, entonces ¿Por qué dos mejores amigos habían llegado a semejante situación?. Enemistados, odiándose, maltratándose. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dejaron estar cuando la amistad se acabó? ¿Por qué no ignorarse el uno al otro?._

_¿Había necesidad de provocarse con acciones inmaduras hasta llegar a ese punto?._

_Por su parte si, la había. Tenía que hacerla pagar por su traición. En su mente ella lo había traicionado, debía sufrir y pedirle perdón por algo que ella no sabía que había hecho y rogarle a él, Sasuke Uchiha, que la dejara entrar de nuevo en su vida.. sin embargo era él quién golpeaba su puerta pidiéndole entrar... la cruel ironía._

**SASUSAKU**

Hace dos años...

¿Nee? ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Estás oyéndome? – exclamó enfadada la pelirosa con los mofletes inflados.

Tsk.. ¡Si! Ruidosa. – respondió Sasuke malhumorado. Ambos estaban en el auto del pelinegro, regalo de su último cumpleaños. No estaban muy lejos de sus instituto... el KES.

Pues parecía que no. – replicó ella.- estaba pensando en...

¡Ja! Esa sí que es buena – la interrumpió el pelinegro.- ¿Tú pensando? Creo haberte dicho que tu fuerte no es pensar, Sakurita.

Y yo te he dicho que el humor no es tu fuerte, Sasuke-kun.- dijo con una sonrisita.- el asunto es que yo no quiero ir al baile con Lee, Kiba o alguno de esos chicos latosos.

Rechazalos y ya. – le respondió el chico previendo la reacción de Sakura.

¡No puedo hacer eso! A ti es al que se le da bien eso de ser odioso con la gente – dijo ella.- te gusta herir y ser cruel con las chicas que tienen esperanzas de tener a tus odiosos y crueles hijos.

Al punto, Sakura.

Bueno, al punto entonces, lo que quiero decir es que yo no quiero ir con ellos, pero tampoco rechazarlos, ¿cierto? – Sasuke asintió sin mirarla.- Y tú no quieres que te acosen las chicas este año también, ¿cierto?.

Cierto – respondió él algo receloso. Se veía venir uno de los super planes de Sakura que seguro no le iba a gustar

¡Vayamos juntos al baile entonces! – propuso la chica con entusiasmo. Sasuke soltó una carcajada y Sakura bufó molesta.- ¿Disculpa, hay algún problema?

No, para nada, - respondió de inmediato.- solo que hay una lista de todas las chicas que babean por mi, que buscan excusas para estar conmigo y jamás pensé que tú estabas en ella, Sakura. – le dijo arrogante.

Oh por dios, cero a tu ego, Sasuke Uchiha.- le dijo con seriedad.- Te estoy hablando de algo que nos traerá beneficios mutuos, no esos beneficios que estás pensando pervertido – aclaró al ver la cara de picardía que ponía Sasuke.- mira, si acordamos ir juntos te evitarás la tortura con mas de la mitad de las estudiantes acosadoras del KES persiguiéndote para que vayas con ellas cada día hasta el día que aceptes a alguna. Puedes decirles desde ya que tienes pareja, ellas abandonaran las esperanzas y a mi no me molestarán los chicos.

Esta vez Sasuke la miro, estaban detenidos por culpa de un semáforo en rojo. Ella tenía una sonrisa extraña, lo que le decía que ocultaba algo. Él nunca pudo entender porque a Sakura no le gustaba salir con chicos, pero la verdad era que lo prefería así. No quería tener que andar repartiendo palizas a idiotas que le rompieran el corazón. Ya era suficiente con tratar de mantener alejados a un par de tontos con esperanzas de conquistarla.

Además, Naruto lo haría hacer cosas peores, el rubio era aún mas celoso con su amiga. En secreto ambos habían espantado a mas de un par de chicos que iban detrás de ella.

Dejándo de lado las misteriosas razones de Sakura, Sasuke podía ver el beneficio de esa idea. Era verdad, las chicas dejarían de molestarlo para ir con él al baile, y Sakura no tendría que soportar patanes fastidiándola, se ahorraría tener que controlar a Naruto para que no golpeara a mas de uno, y a sí mismo para no seguir los ejemplos del rubio. Además... Sakura no era precisamente fea, él lo admitia solo para sí, porque jamás lo diriía en voz alta si podía evitarlo, Sakura era linda, y tenía bastante éxito entre bandadas de babosos.

Hmp. – respondió cuando aceleraba de nuevo el auto al haber cambiado el semáforo de rojo a verde.

¿Eso es un sí? – preguntó ansiosa.

Si – le dijo. Sakura no paró de dar pequeñas palmadas y reirse como tonta durante lo que quedaba de trayecto, pensando en como no la molestarían los chicos y cuánto llorarían sus compañeras al enterarse. Llegaron al KES y ell abandonó el vehículo antes que Sasuke.

Nos vemos en un ratito, Sasuke-kun, viéndo que estarás un poco ocupado.- le dijo ella dándole la espalda y marchándose a la vez que el pelinegro le echaba una mirada _evaluadora_ a la minifalda que ella usaba por uniforme_. _Si, era entendible porque la consideraban atractiva, pero solo un poco.

_«¿Hmp? ¿Ocupado?» - _se preguntó Sasuke. Bajo del auto también para ir hacia el ascensor, no podía ver a Sakura ya. Sin embargó sus ojos se llenaron de terror al ver la avalancha de fastidiosas que se le venían encima.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile? – soltó una chica.

No Sasuke-sama, Ven conmigo al baile, ella tiene la nariz torcida! – aseguró otra.

Sasuke-kun mi padre me acaba de dar de regalo un auto nuevo, es tuyo si me acompañas al baile! – Varias chicas lo rodeaban, parecían locas con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas, daban un poco de miedo, pero a Sasuke lo que le daban era coraje, eran unas completas fastidiosas.

_«Tsk, Maldición» – _pensó para si.- «_¿Tanto le cuesta decirme?»._

Escúchenme bien porque lo diré sólo una vez – dijo Sasuke haciéndose escuchar alzando la voz, todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio pero parecían estar a punto de explotar de emoción en cualquier momento- Yo ya tengo pareja para el baile y no es ninguna de ustedes, no me molesten mas en lo que queda de semestre y vayan a acorrarlar a alguién mas. –dijo totalmente frío y aprovechando el shock que habían causado sus palabras se abrió paso y salio de esa bandada de locas. Y como esperaba, una risa lo aguardaba al subir al ascensor.

Teme, teme, teme – dijo su compañero- Sakura-chan tiene razón, eres bastante malo y cruel con las chicas. – Ya había presionado el botón de la 2da planta, donde tendrían clases.- mira que acabar sus esperanzas antes de que las tengan es un record hasta para ti.

No me interesa, son unas molestas – espectó Sasuke.- además, tú das excusas peores que las mias. "Ese día estaré enfermo, ttebayo" – imitó Sasuke.- ¿Cómo sabes que estarás enfermo? ¿Creíste que alguien se tragaría ese cuento?

Bueno... la verdad es que sí se lo tragaron .- Sasuke alzó una ceja, Naruto continuó con rostro contrariado y confundido.- y fue peor, se pusieron a lloriquear por mi futura enfermedad y a preguntarme en donde estaría hospitalizado porque querían visitarme, fue bastante raro.

Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa, ese idota era su mejor amigo.

Las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a abrirse y no mas estar visible un poquito del piso pudieron visualizar uno horda de chicas que los esperaban fuera. Con un poco de histería Naruto presionó rápidamente el botón de la azotea.

Tsk, acabó de decirle a unas quince locas que tengo pareja y aún me falta decirselo a unas doscientas – se quejó.- Y me gustaría que Sakura nos avisara cuando esas locas van a atacar. –comentó Sasuke resignado.- sigue pareciéndole gracioso vernos huir de ellas.

No seas exagerado teme, Sakura-chan no tiene manera de saberlo – sentenció el rubio.

¿Ah, no? Dime entonces usuratonkachi, ¿Cómo es que sabe cuando estar en la azotea? – le preguntó al rubio cuando al abrirse las puertas del ascensor pudieron mirar a Sakura apoyada en una baranda. A Naruto le rodó una gota por la frente.

_«Maligna Sakura-chan»._- pensó el rubio.

¡Hey chicos! ¿Tan temprano huyendo? – preguntó divertida.

Si Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio antes que el moreno pudiera decir algo.- Son unas pesadas. Cada año es lo mismo, cuando se acerca la fecha del baile se dedican a molestar.

Ambos chicos se pusieron uno a cada lado de la chica, recostados de una de las barandas con vista al patio.

Sakura, tu plan no funcionó – le informó Sasuke molesto.

¿Plan? ¿De qué hablas, Teme?

Sasuke-kun y yo hemos decidido... – Sasuke alzó una ceja.- bueno, yo le propuse a Sasuke-kun ir juntos al baile de graduación.

¿Qué? – exclamó Naruto.- ¿Tú y el teme? ¡¿Pero cuándo pasó esto?

Cálmate usuratonkachi, no es lo que piensas.- le cortó Sasuke.

Iremos juntos para evitarnos las molestías de todos los años, ¿Sabes? A las fans locas de Sasuke-kun y a mis compañeros molestos.- explicó Sakura con tranquilidad.

Naruto lo pensó, sabía perfectamente de que hablaba Sakura. Sasuke, Sakura y él conformaban el equipo 7, uno de los grupos mas populares de toda Konoha Elite School. Los tres tenían molestos fans, aunque a Sakura le gustaba llamarlos _compañeros_ solamente.

Cada vez que se acercaba la fecha del baile, las chifladas fans de Sasuke lo perseguían a todos lados, hasta que él terminaba aceptando ir con alguna, entonces las demás lo dejaban en paz, eso sí, desarrollaban un extremo odio por la afortunada.

Lo mismo pasaba con Sakura. Sus tontos admiradores no paraban de perdirle que fuera con ellos, y ella nunca sabía como rechazarlos porque no le gustaba ser _"Cruel como Sasuke-kun"_. Así que a veces ella no asistía a los bailes, o le tocaba ir con algún molesto. Y él siempre se saltaba todo eso porque aceptaba ir con la primera chica que se lo pedía.

Sasuke-kun, no puedes esperar que todo funcione tan rápido. – le dijo Sakura.- apenas y lo decidimos esta mañana. Reza a kami-sama para que las demás chicas se enteren pronto. La paciencia es una virtud... – canturreó la chica.

¿Por qué no mejor rezo para que kami-sama me de un bate? – Replicó mirándola con resentimiento.

Sakura rió nerviosa.

¡Aún así! Son unos traidores, - los acusó Naruto - ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mí Sakura-chan?

Porque tú ya tienes pareja, - le recordó la pelirosa, Naruto puso una expresión de extrañeza, Sakura suspiró.- ¿La chica rubia que te lo pidió ayer frente a toda la cafetería?.

¡Ah! – exclamó Naruto recordándolo.- si es cierto, estaba tan roja que pensé que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, Carlota ¿no?

Mary-linette – le corrigió Sakura con resignación. Miró su reloj de pulsera.- Es hora de bajar.

Tsk, espero que te encargues de regar por el KES que iremos juntos, Sakura – le ordenó Sasuke.- sino quieres morir . – terminó fulminándola con la mirada.

Si, si, yo me encargo – aceptó con una sonrisa pícara.- sé exactamente a quién decirle para que lo sepa todo el mundo.

**SASUSAKU**

Habían bajado por las escaleras de emergencia para no toparse con los fans que seguramente estarían esperando frente al ascensor en el piso dos. Se escabulleron a su aula, hasta su mesa de trabajo y se sentaron juntos, como debían hacer los equipos.

Sakura miró a las personas que ingresaban al aula, el equipo diez ya había llegado, y el ocho también. Ambos equipos emitián un brillo que envolvía a los demás, ellos eran también equipos populares. Sin embargo ella esperaba a otra persona.

¡Mi flor de cerezo! – exclamó Rock Lee, miembro del equipo Guy. Tenten y Neji, los otros miembros de ese equipo habían ignorado a Lee y pasado a su mesa sin entretenerse.- ¿Cómo amaneció las flor mas linda de todo el KES?

Muy bien Lee, gracias – le respondió ella mientras Naruto lo fulminaba y Sasuke lo ignoraba, o intentaba ignorarlo.

¡Que alegría escuchar eso! – exclamó el chico dando saltos. Sakura rió nerviosa.- Sakura-san, mi hermosa flor de cerezo... ¿Me consederías el gran honor de asistir al último baile de nuestra vida en escolar conmigo?.

Lo siento Lee, pero ya tengo pareja. – afirmó ella con una sonrisa apenada.

¡¿QUÉ? – gritó Rock Lee, haciéndo que todos sus compañeros fijaran sus miradas en ellos.- ¡¿QUIÉN SE ATREVIÓ A PEDIRTELO ANTES QUE YO?.

Sasuke-kun.- respondió ella con una tranquilidad excesiva.

Fue instantáneo, con una mezcla de satisfacción y molestia Sasuke sintió como todo el mundo lo veía fijamente, sumamente sorprendidos. Miró a Lee con su mejor sonrisa llena de arrogancia.

¿Es-es eso verdad? – preguntó Lee en shock, poníendose espantosamente rojo.

Hmp.- respondió Sasuke sin darle importancia. Rock Lee pasó del rojo al morado en segundos. Había sido tomado por sorpresa con esa terrible noticia, ¡¿Cómo era posible? Su flor de cerezo con ese... ese ¡Arrogante prepotente Sasuke Uchiha! ¿No le era suficiente con tenerla en su mismo equipo desde el jardín de infancia?. Comenzó a hiperventilar.

Sakura se alarmó.

¿Lee-kun? – dijo con timidez. Pero Lee no pareció oírla, seguía fulminándo a Sasuke con la mirada, ¡Cómo odiaba a ese tipo!.

Sasuke lo miraba tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba en cautela, estaba mas que claro que Rock Lee de un momento a otro se le echaría encima. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba, todo lo contrario, lo divertía, no obstante, Sakura estaba directamente a su lado, y podía salir herida cuando eso pasase.

Naruto lo miraba también, esperando el movimiento de Lee para halar a Sakura de un brazo y apartarla del camino, y luego ayudaría a Sasuke, claramente. Tenía bastante tiempo deseando una excusa para golpear a ese bastardo acosador.

Todos estaban en silencio... Lee dio un paso mas para acercase a la mesa y entonces...

¡Buenos días clase! – saludó el profesor al entrar al aula. Lee miró al profesor, y con enfado caminó lentamente a su mesa, no sin antes tratar de asesinar a Sasuke con la mirada.

**SASUSAKU **

Kya, ¡Que miedo! – comentó Sakura en el receso. Habían salido del aula y estaban almorzando en la cafetería.- Lee estaba totalmente morado, juraba que en cualquier momento te golpearía, Sasuke-kun.

Iba a hacerlo.- Afirmó Sasuke.

Si, pero el profesor llegó, y Lee con su impecable record de buena conducta no se arriesgaría a formar jaleo frente a un profesor – comentó Naruto.

¡Oh no! ¿Tú crees? – se sorprendió Sakura.- pero sí Lee es tan tranquilo! Nunca lo he visto armando escándalos.

Sasuke rió con desagrado.

A veces eres demasiado ingenua.- le reprochó Sasuke.

¿Qué quieres decir? - Quiso saber Sakura, pero su mirada estaba fija en alguien que Sasuke no necesitaba ver para saber quién era.

Nada – le respondió Sasuke con fastidio. Continuaron comiendo con tranquilidad. Sasuke miraba de reojo a Sakura de vez en cuando, solo para bufar cuando comprobaba que seguía embelezada.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Dime que no es cierto! – gritó de repente una voz bastante chillona..

Oh no, la que faltaba. – murmuró Naruto.

¿Qué quieres Karin? – Dijo el aludido sin ánimos. Una chica pelirroja con el uniforme puesto de una manera bastante reveladora apareció en el campo visual de el equipo siete con la cara roja de ira.

¡¿Es verdad que vas a ir con ésta frentezota al baile? – preguntó con altaneria.

¿A quién te refieres con "Ésta frentezota"? - exclamó Sakura picada.

Si, es verdad.- fue lo único que Sasuke dijo. Naruto lo miró extrañado.

¿Pero por qué? – dijo abatida.

Por muchas razones que no tengo porque compartir contigo, sin embargo, te diré una – accedió Sasuke mirandola fijamente.- Sakura es decente... muy contraria a ti. ¿No crees? – Karin abrió la boca ofendida.- Y si no fuera con Sakura, sería con cualquier otra, ya que cualquier otra es mas decente que tú. ¿Quedó claro?.

Naruto sonrió con suficiencia. La mayoría de las personas en la cafetería habían dejado de hablar y prestado atención a la conversación de Sasuke y la chica en lo que la pelirroja llamada Karin había pronunciado _«Ésta frentezota». _Todos sabían que nadie, absolutamente nadie podía decir nada en contra de Sakura Haruno si estaban Naruto Uzumaki y/o SasukeUchiha presentes, pero la rabia había echo que Karin se olvidara de algo tan importante como eso.

Pe-pero Sasuke-kun, yo... – Karín tenía los ojos critalizados. Sakura bufó molesta y miró a Sasuke con reproche. Aunque Karin le había llamado por un mote, ella no estaba de acuerdo con que Sasuke maltratara o humillara a las chicas.

Sasuke lo sabía a la perfección, pero él no dejaba que nadie se metiera con ella, mucho menos una chica como Karin.

Ahora lárgate.- le ordenó Sasuke con frialdad. Karin comenzó a llorar y con una última mirada de desprecio a Sakura, corrió para alejarse de la mesa del equipo siete, todos dejaron de verlos y siguieron con sus conversaciones.

Sabes que odio cuando haces eso – le reprendió Sakura.

Y sabes que no me importa – replicó Sasuke. Sakura bufó de nuevo.

Ya, Sakura-chan... sabes que el teme... el teme... – Naruto dejo de hablar, en esos momentos estaba pasando una hermosa chica de cabellos azules muy cerca de donde estaban ellos.

¿A quién llamas teme? ¡Usuratonkachi! – salió en seguida Sasuke, pero Naruto pareció no oirlo.- ¿Hey? ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo, idiota!

¿Ah? – articuló Naruto distraído.

No puedo contigo – Murmuró Sasuke enfadado.

Ya chicos, dejen de discutir.- les regañó Sakura.- siempre es lo mismo con ustedes.

Se puso de pie y tendió su mano a cada uno.

Ya es hora de irnos – anunció. Naruto tomó encantado una mano de Sakura y se levantó también, ambos miraban a Sasuke.

Tsk, molestos – dijo, no obstante también tomo la mano que Sakura le ofrecía y ella los guió hasta su siguiente clase.

**SASUSAKU**

_Recuerdos... creo que nadie podría vivir sin ellos. Sé que yo jamás podría hacerlo. Desgraciadamente los recuerdos son lo mejor que tengo, su sonrisa y sus planes disparatados, sus reacciones y berrinches, sus abrazos y sus besos en la mejilla, su amabilidad y su ganas de proteger. Su cariño... todo es parte de mis recuerdo ahora._

_Nadie nos molesto mas con lo del baile esa vez, las chicas dejaron de perseguirme para que fuera con ellas, temerosas de que pudiera humillarlas como lo había hecho con la quisquillosa Karin. Aunque de vez en cuando encontraba una que otra nota en le parabrisas de mi coche de chicas osadas que me rogaban que dejara a esa «rídicula pelo de chicle» y que recapacitara. Eso me molestaba y Sakura insistía en que les mostrase su contenido, pero yo no hacía mas que arrugarlas y tirarlas a la basusa, sobretodo cuando sabía que alguien nos miraba._

_Ella sólo hacia pucheros que me hacían sonreir. Era como una niña pequeña que no necesitaba saber lo mala que podía llegar a ser la gente. No conté con no poder protegerla de averiguarlo._

_Las chicas que habían parado de seguirme parecían haber vuelto su atención en dos cosas. La primera, molestar al dobe para que me convenciera de no ir con Sakura al baile y la segunda, odiar a Sakura con niveles de rencor insospechados e insoportables para ella._

_Ella... al principio intento ocultarlo. Pero no pudo lograrlo del todo. _

**SASUSAKU**

No lo repetiré Sakura, sal de ahí ahora misma o entro y te saco yo mismo. – Le advirtió Sasuke através de la puerta del baño de chicas.

¡No! ¡Váyanse! – les exigió ella con la voz quebrada.

No nos iremos, Sakura-chan, sabemos que Karin te hizo algo.- le informó Naruto.- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

¡No es problema suyo! – gritó ella. Sasuke se enfado aún mas.

Extrañados porque Sakura no había aparecido en la última hora de clases, Sasuke y Naruto habían decidio buscarla, cuando la chica no atendió el móvil se preocuparon. Fuera de clases se encontraron con Tenten, la única chica del grupo Guy. Ellas les informó que Karin le había echo una mala jugada a Sakura y que ella ahora se encontraba encerrada en el baño de chicas del 3er piso sin querer ver a nadie.

Sakura, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos, no quiero toparme con las chicas del club de fútbol.- le dijo Sasuke.- son muy rústicas y me han rayado el auto en varias ocaciones. ¡Sal de una buena vez!

¡No¡ ¡Vete! ¡Y tú también Naruto! – Naruto miró a Sasuke con el entrecejo fruncido.

Si que sabes razonar con las chicas, teme- le dijo con sarcasmo.

Tsk.. – Sasuke se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta la salida, si ella no quería salir, él no iba a esperar eternamente porque se decidiera. Pero antes de salir bufó, desanduvo los paso que había dado y fulminano a Naruto por la mirada de burla le habló de nuevo.- Sakura, por favor... Naruto y yo jamás nos iríamos y te dejaríamos triste o con un problema... nunca. Sal de ese baño.

N aruto miraba a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, el pestillo de la puerta sonó y pudieron ver la manilla girar. Sasuke la había convencido.

Oh miérda – susurró Naruto ante la cabizbaja Sakura.

Ka-karin dijo que-que sí tenía el... cabello horrible... mal cortado... me vería espantosa y Sasuke-kun.. ya no, ya no querría ir conmigo al baile - dijo Sakura entre sollozos, tratando de ocultar su cabello con sus manos. Alguien le había cortado sin ningún cuidado su hermoso cabello en antaño largo, dejándoselo desigual y casi por los hombros.- ¡Ahora estoy horrible!

Naruto estaba furioso, pero por otro lado Sasuke comenzó a reírse.

Ha ha ha ¡Hay que ser idiota! – exclamó Sasuke entre carcajadas. Sakura lo miró con los ojos ensanchados y las lágrimas fluyendo.

¿Sasuke, qué...?

Karin es una idiota, - dijo Sasuke entre risas, se acercó a Sakura y le tomó el rostro entre las manos, depositando un beso en su frente que la tomo por sorpresa.- y tú... eres una tonta.- suspiró aliviado con una expresión enternecida, había creído que se trataba da algo bastante grave, que ella estaba herida, que algo le dolía, que alguien la había dañado.- Hace falta un horrible accidente y tener de cirujano a Jack el destripador para que te veas fea, Sakura.

La abrazó con cariño. Naruto también rió.

El teme tiene razón, así te ves aún mas adorable. – comentó el rubio y la abrazó también.

Sakura sintió que tenía mucha suerte, en ese momento, siendo abrazada con calidez por sus dos mejores amigos, por los dos chicos que lo darían todo por ella y ella lo daría por ellos, se sintió feliz.

Sin embargo ella no podía ver las expresiones que tenían ambos chicos y que la habrían echo estremecerse. Harían pagar a Karin por semejante acto en contra de _su _Sakura.

Los chicos la soltaron y ella se enjuagó las lágrimas.

Gracias – les dijo dándo su mejor sonrisa. Naruto entro un momento al baño de chicas y tomó las cosas de Sakura mientras Sasuke la guiaba hasta el estacionamiento.

**SASUSAKU**

Sasuke llevó a Sakura a su casa, llegaron un poco mas tarde que de constumbre pero eso no le acarrearía ninguna clase de problema a ella ni a él. Su madre, una famosa actriz, estaba filmando en la india una nueva película de acción, y su padre, un genio informático, estaba en Francia cerrando un trato importante de su nuevo software . La chica estaba mas animada por las palabras de Sasuke y Naruto, pero aún así seguía visiblemente afectada. No podía entender porque Karín había hecho semejante cosa.

Al entrar en su habitación después de evadir las preguntas de su nana, Sakura se lanzó sobre la cama y lloró durante un rato. Su cabello tan largo y hermoso se había esfumado. ¿Le gustaría a Sai así?.  
Sai era un chico del KES, iba en otra sección pero era del mismo grado, pertencía a un grupo llamado ANBU, junto a un tal Haku y una tal Kin. Era muy apuesto, con su cabello negro, piel pálida y sonrisa misteriosa.

Ella lo miraba constantemente, claro, cuando nadie podía darse cuenta. Muchas de esas veces se había visto sorprendida a sí misma cuando Sai estaba también mirándola.

Con un dudoso estado de ánimo, Sakura se levantó al fin y tomó una ducha. El día siguiente sería sábado. Lo primero que haría sería llamar a la mejor estilista de toda Konoha para que hiciera algo con su destrozado cabello.

La ducha la relajó, decidió dejar los deberes para después y encendió el ordendor. Después de navegar un poco en internet, se conectó a su messenger, revisó sus mails. Tenía uno de su madre enviándole saludos, y uno de su padre que incluía un video. Ambos le deseaban un feliz fin de semana y le aseguraban que la extrañaban muchísimo.

Una ventana de diálogo apareció en su pantalla.

_Sai Kyrui te ha enviado una solicitud de amistad. ¿Aceptar?._

Sakura abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Sai Kyrui? ¡¿Sai Kyrui? – exclamó exaltada.- ¡No puede ser! ¡Kyaaaa!

Sin perder tiempo aceptó la solicitud de amistad del chico. Él estaba conectado.

«_¿Le escribo? No, él me agregó, que me escriba él... y si... ¿y si piensa que no quiero hablarle? ¡No! Me veré como una desesperada si le escribo... no lo haré... no lo haré... solo abriré la ventana de diálogo pero no le escrobiré..»_ - el cerebro de la pobre chica trabajaba a mil por hora, Sai Kyrui le había gustado desde la escuela primaria, y nunca había tenido el valor de intercambiar mas de dos palabras con él. Pero Sakura no contaba con mucha paciencia.

Estuvo a punto de comerse las uñas por completo en los diez largos minutos que pasaron. Entonces sucedió...

_Sai ANBU, dice:_

_Hola Sakura-san, ¡Gracias por aceptar mi solicitud de amistad. Pensé que no lo harías._

Sakura soltó un _«Aww, ¿Acaso no es la cosa mas linda del planeta?»_

_Sakura Haruno, dice: _

_Hola Sai-san, de nada! ¿Por qué no acpetaría tu solicitud?._

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Creí que tal vez no sabías quién era..._

_«¡Aw pero que lindo!» - _pensó Sakura, estaba encantada.

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Por supuesto que sé quién eres Sai-san, hemos hablado un par de veces. =)_

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Sí, del clima y de... el clima =)_

Sakura rió, era verdad, las única veces que se habían hablado había sido sobre el clima.

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Si, tienes razón. Pero ahora no estamos hablando del clima, ¿No es cierto? xD_

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Jeje no, no lo estamos haciendo. Me alegra poder hablar contigo por aquí, es mucho más fácil que intertar hablarte con tus guardaespaldas pegados a ti._

_Sakura Haruno, dice: _

_¿Mis guardaespaldas? No entiendo a quienes te refieres._

_Sai ANBU, dice:_

_Nada, era un chiste =). ¿Sakura-san, crees que mañana podríamos ir a alguna parte?_

Sakura se quedó congelada, ¿Sai la estaba invitando a salir?. Después de pegar gritos de algarabía Sakura se apresuró en constentar, no fuera que Sai cambiara de opinión.

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Si, podríamos salir mañana. ¿A dónde exactamente?_

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Oh bueno, hay una película que me gustaría ir a ver, ¿te animas?._

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Si, me parece bien. =)_

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Perfecto... ¿Puedes estar a las 5 pm en el centro comercial? ¿Me das tu número de móvil?_

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Si, a esa hora está bien. Mi número es.. 525.073.111_

_Sai ANBU, dice: _

_Muy bien, Sakura-san. Voy a dormir ahora. Espero con ansias que sea ya de mañana. Adiós, que tengas una linda noche y dulces sueños._

_Sakura Haruno, dice:_

_Adiós, que tengas una buena noche._

_Sai ANBU aparece como desconetado. Se entregarán los mensajes que envíes cuando inicie sesión._

¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Sakura mirando la computadora emocionada, revisó una y otra vez la conversación entre ella y Sai.

Al día siguiente tenía una cita con Sai Kyrui. ¿Podía ser verdad tanta felicidad? Si todo salía bien podrian ser novios e irían juntos al ba...i...le...

¡Noooooo! – gritó Sakura alarmando a media mansión.- ¡TONTA! ¡TONTA! ¡SUPER TONTA!

¡Sasuke!, ella iría al baile ¡Con Sasuke!. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?.

Señorita ¿Pasa algo? – oyó Sakura que le preguntaba una voz a través de la puerta.

No Tayuya, nada importante. Sólo me quiero morir – anunció con dramatismo.- eso es todo.

Ah sí sólo es eso, por favor procure no llenar demasiadas cosas de sangre. –dijo la ama de llaves y se retiró.

¡Me quiero morir...! – gritó Sakura.

**SASUSAKU**

Sasuke había tomado una relajante ducha. Estaba bastante cabreado por lo que había pasado con Sakura así que necesito de todo su tiempo y concentración para no averiguar donde vivía Karin y cortarle el mismo el cabello hasta dejarle la cabeza totalmente rapada.

Encenció el ordenador y se conectó a al messenger. Naruto no estaba conectado, pero Sakura sí. Leyendo la dirección de su correo sintió una nueva oleada de rabia. Después de tener que cerrar varias cuentas de correo por las solicitudes de chicas y algunos chicos que lo dejaban impresionado, terminó por abrirse una cuenta de correo con un nombre ridiculo inventado por Naruto.

SUSHUN... ese era el nombre que Naruto había inventado, las dos primeras letras venían de Sasuke Uchica, siguientes dos por Sakura Haruno, y las últimas por Uzumaki Naruto.

Después de pensarlo bastante decicidio escribirle una especie de agradecimiento a Sakura. Él y ella solían hablar sin problemas por este medio, y era la mejor forma de agradecerle sin tener que hacerlo en persona, donde su orgullo no le dejaría decir mas de dos palabras.

_Sakura... yo, quería agradecerte por ser tan... buena chica... no permitiré que nadie vuelva a moletarte y...- _Sasuke escribía bastante lento, realmente no sabía que decir y le costaba encontrar las palabras. – _gracias por ser mi pareja para el baile, realmente no me imagino asistiendo con ninguna otra._

Ya estaba, releyó lo que escribió un par de veces. Le pareció un mensaje bastante decente, iba a enviarlo justo cuando...

_Sakura Haruno ha cerrado sesión._

Tsk... ¡molesta! – protestó Sasuke a el monitor. Se levantó molesto de la silla y tomó su móvil, se lo enviaría por mensaje de texto...

«_No.. no lo haré... si, no, si... no, no... pareceré desesperado. Mejor no.»_ - dejó el móvil en su lugar y regresó a su silla. Navegaría un rato por internet y se acostaría.

**SASUSAKU**

En la mañana Sakura se levantó sintiéndose tan feliz como cuando se acostó. El día parecía muy bonito, a pesar de su extraño corte de pelo. Se dió un rápido baño y se puso ropa fresca. Una camisa de tirantes y una falda corta. Recorrió el pasillo dando pasos de ballet y bajo las escaleras saltándo. Camino por una loza si y una loza no hasta llegar a la cocina donde el mejor desayuno que había probado en su vida la llenó.

Tayuya, dile a Zabusa que prepare el auto, saldré en unos minutos.- le indicó Sakura a la ama de llaves. La mujer, pelirroja, se fue sin rpeguntar nada, Sakura estaba feliz, podía notarlo con facilidad.

Pocos minutos después Sakura estaba entrando en el lujoso auto. Ella no sabía manejar aún, por eso Sasuke la llevaba al KES y sino lo hacía Zabusa, su chofer. Era un hombre con aspecto feroz, pero era realmente amable con ella.

Buenos días, Sakura-sama.- le saludó el chofer.

¡Buenos días, Zabusa-san! – le respondió ella con excesiva alegría.- por favor llévame al centro comercial, tengo que hacer algo con este cabello.

Zabusa asintió sorprendido por el estado de ánimo de la chica. Normalmente cuando ninguno de sus amigos andaban cerca, Sakura solía poseer un semblante nostálgico y triste, sin duda debido a la constante ausencia de sus padres y a su inacabable soledad.

Después de varios minutos de camino al fin llegaron al centro comercial mas popular de Konoha. Eran a penas las 11 a.m. y ya había bastante gente haciendo compras. Se dirigió con rápidez a la _Konoha´s Style _una estética bastante famosa por su buena atención.

¡Sakura-san! ¿Qué le has hecho a tu cabellos, niña? – gritó un chico de cabello castaño en cuanto la vio.

Oh no Edward, no me veas así – replicó la chica en seguida.- fue... una broma de unas amigas.

¡Ay nena! Con amigas como esas no necesitas enemigas.- le dijo Edward y se fue brillando de alegría. Al fin y al cabo siempre había querido que Sakura cambiara de look aunque fuera una vez.- bueno princesa, tendrás que esperar un poco, tenemos un par de bodas hoy, así que hay muchas clientas.

Esta bién Edward, esparé aquí. – Aceptó ella, tomó asiento y comenzó a hojear una revista que ella misma había traido consigo, las de la estética estaban bastante viejas, tenían noticias como _«Brad Pitt y Jenifer Aniston se divorcian.» _o _«Conoce a los Backstreetboys, la banda del momento.»_

**SASUSAKU**

_«Éste va a ser un día aburrido... »_- pensaba Naruto Uzumaki, acostado sobre su cama, mirando al techo, sin nada que hacer. Realmente tenía un montón de deberes escolares, pero cuando le decían que los hiciera para matar el aburrimiento él respondía: «_Estoy aburrido, no loco»._

¿Qué estará haciendo el teme? ¿Y Sakura? – se preguntó en voz alta. Envió dos mensajes idénticos a sus amigos, pregutandoles que hacían. Sólo Sakura respondió, diciendole que estaba esperando para que le arreglaran el cabello.

¡Ouch Sakura-chan! ¡Qué aburrida! – se dijo a sí mismo. «_Momento... si el teme no ha respondido eso quiere decir que ¡Aún está dormido!»_

Y por supuesto, a Naruto Uzumaki le encantaba molestar a Sasuke Uchiha, por lo tanto, era su deber llamar y llamar al móvil de su amigo hasta despertarlo. Y si no era suficiente, siempre podía ir hasta allá y despertarlo personalmente.

No, descartó lo último. Sasuke le quitaría las llaves del apartamento que le había dejado por si ocurría alguna emergencia. Ya lo había amenazado cuando llegó sin previo aviso a su apartamento anunciando que estaba aburrido quería usar su baño y había interrumpido a Sasuke y a la chica que estaba con él.

Mejor sólo lo llamo.- decidió. Así que tomó el móvil y comenzó a marcar.

**SASUSAKU**

Ese timbre... ¡Ese endemoniado timbre!

El teléfono móvil de Sasuke no dejaba de sonar. Y él sólo quería dormir. Creyó que quién sea que fuera se cansaría a la primera o segunda llamada perdida, pero muy pronto descubrió que el personaje que llamaba no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido.

Maldiciendo y saliendo de debajo de las sábanas con dificultad, Sasuke tomó el móvil, y sin necesidad de ver la pantalla pulsó el boton para contestar.

¿QUÉ? – fue lo único que dijo, o más bien, gritó.

_¡Teme! ¡no me digas que estabas dormido! – _preguntó la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado, con un falso tono de vergüenza.

¡Tks, sabes perfectamente que me levantó tarde los fines de semana, maldito idiota! – siguió gritando Sasuke a el móvil. Sabía de sobra que Naruto había querido despertarlo a propósito.

_¡Oe teme, me ofendes! – _Dijo Naruto con tristeza.

Sé que no es así, deja de fingir usuratonkachi, ¿Qué miérda quieres?

_Teme, ¿Qué tal si vamos al centro comercial? _

¡Déjame entender esto... es sábado por la mañana!

_Son las doce ya, Sasuke-teme – _lo interrumpió Naruto, pero el Uchiha no se dió por aludido.

¡¿Y tú me despiertas solo porque estás aburrido y quieres ir a pasear al maldito centro comercial? – Sasuke gritó esto último con todas sus fuerzas.

_¡Ay teme, no grites! ¡Me duelen los oídos! _– protestó Naruto por el móvil.

Dobe, dame una buena razón por la cual yo deba ir al centro comercial contigo ahora, de lo contrario colgaré y apagaré el celular, y el lunes que te vea ¡Te voy a dar una paliza monumental! – Sasuke estaba enfadado, odiaba levantarse temprano sin razón alguna los fines de semana.

_Teme, hay un nuevo juego que quiero comprar... – _Naruto podía oír como Sasuke tomaba aire preparándose para insultarlo y describirle las barbaries que haría en cuanto lo viera_-...y Sakura-chan está en la estética de el centro comercial ahora mismo, acaba de decirmelo._

Sasuke había estado a punto de decirle muchas cosas no muy lindas a el rubio, sin embargo se lo pensó. No estaría mal ir un rato al centro comercial. Al fin y al cabo días que no salían los tres.

Hmp, te veo a la una en la tienda de video juegos – se limitó a decir Sasuke y colgó. Podía ver en su mente como el rubio sonreía en esos momentos.- tsk.. molestos.

**SASUSAKU**

Ya era casi las una cuando por fin había salido de la estética. Edward había hecho maravillas con su cabello, lo había cortado de manera moderna y estaba otra vez brillante y hermoso. Hay que ver que los gays tienen una mano especial para ese tipo de cosas.

Muy contenta salió tarareando una melodía pegajosa del lugar. Se detuvo frente a una tienda de ropa, había visto un hermoso conjunto, y como se sentía linda, quiso comprarlo para estrenar su nuevo look con un nuevo y vistoso conjunto que fuera mas con el.

La transacción fue rápida, se probó el vestido en cinco minutos, y se lo llevó puesto. La cajera estaba sorprendida de que semejante niñata tuviera tanto dinero. No era precisamente muy barato, no era de echo nada barato.

Estaba compuesto de un vestido rojo, bastante corto, con una chaqueta negra con delgadas líneas blancas y de manga corta, llevaba solo dos botones de abajo cerrados, por lo que dejaba ver el vestido debajo, y justo en donde se unía la chaqueta con la falda del vestido llevaba puesto dos cinturones blancos.

Le había quedado también que la dependienta le había prestado su maquillaje. Sus labios estaban pintados de un hermoso carmín, con sus mejillas un poco rosadas y rimel que hacía que sus pestañas lucieran mas largas. Sí, se sentía sumamente sexy.

Y la mirada de los chicos lo atestiguaba.

Con unos hermosos tacones negros, con muchas cintas en los tobillos, caminó como su el centro comercial fuera su propia pasarela. Y ahí, donde menos lo esperaba, frente a una tienda de zapatos estaba Sai Kyrui.

Casi se detiene y da media vuelta, pero entonces se preguntó «_¿Por qué? Eso sería muy tonto, digno de una chiquilla tonta.». _Así que con paso resuelto y con una seguridad que realmente no sentía se acercó al chico.

Esté sintió que alguién venía hacia él y dejó de mirar los zapatos para averiguar de quién se trataba. Su boca no podía abrirse mas.

¡Hola, Sai-san! - saludó Sakura, haciéndo como si no se hubiera fijado de la impresión que había dejado en el chico.- ¿de compras?.

S...s...s...s...¡Si! – Sakura rió un poco, y se quedó encantada cuando Sai se sonrojó.- etto, si, estaba buscando unos zapatos para... mi hermana... es... es su cumpleaños.- dijo con bastante nerviosismo.

¡Oh, que divertido! Adoro los cumpleaños. ¿Y ya escogiste? – preguntó ella con curiosidad. No sabía que Sai tuviera hermanas.

Eh... no, no, aún no..- dijo pasmado aún.- Sakura-san te ves... te ves... muy hermosa.

«_Aww ¿Se puede ser mas lindo?»_ - pensó Sakura.

Gracias, me corte el cabello.- dijo como si fuera normal para ella andar en vestido extra-cortos y super sensuales.

Y no sólo eso – murmuró Sai. – Sakura-san, ¿Podrías ayudarme?.

¿Ah?

Si, bueno... es que... viendo el buen gusto que tienes, seguro puedes elegir unos lindos zapatos para mi hermana. Y ¡Hasta debe ser de tu talla!.

Ah.. bueno pués si, por supuesto que te ayudaré. – respondió ésta, disimulando toda la felicidad y el nerviosismo que sentía por dentro.

**SASUSAKU**

Se había encontrado con el molesto Naruto en la tienda acordada. El muy sínico había llegado unos diez minutos tardes, alegando que se había perdido.

Una vez dentro de la tienda, el muy dobe tomo cuanto video juego no había probado, y fue a pagar.

Dijiste que sólo comprarias uno, dobe. –le recordó Sasuke cuando salían de la tienda con una gran bolsa de papel llena de video juegos.

Ay teme, sólo fueron un par de video juegos de mas.- respondió descaradamente.

¿Un par de mas? ¿Así que quince es un par de mas? – le espectó con fastidio.

Oh Sakura-chan debería haber salido ya de la estética, ¿no crees?.- dijo rápidamente para cambiar de tema.

Hmp... no lo sé. – dijo, pero Naruto se fijó en que instantáneamente estaba buscándola con la mirada. Él comenzó a hacer lo mismo. Sakura algunas veces se quejaba de que ellos la sobre protegían, pero a Naruto le parecía normal. No hacían más que cumplir con los deberes de un hermano mayor, hasta Sasuke actúaba como un hermano protector. Sin duda ellos la querían mucho.

Naruto comenzó a llamar a la chica, pero no contestó el celular.

¿Vamos hasta la estética? – preguntó a su compañero.- tal ves aún esté ocupada y por eso no puede contestar.

Bien, pero entras tú sólo. Ese Edward me pone nervioso.

Oh si, ese tipo, juraría que brilla con el sol. – dijo Naruto pensativo.- es como un mal chiste.

Y siempre trata de tocarme cuando estoy cerca de él.- dijo Sasuke con disgusto. Naruto rió.- Hmp, veremos que trata de hacer cuando entres solo.

Se le paró la risa instantáneamente.

¡Teme! No entraré yo solo – dijo Naruto, puso un tono de suplica que sabía muy bien que terminaría por convencer a Sasuke. Pero su amigo se detuvo.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te detienes?.

Parece que no vas a tener que entrar a buscar a Sakura – dijo el chico entre dientes. Sus cejas casi se juntaban. Naruto lo miró con extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Por qué se molestaba tan de repente? Porque si algo sabía distinguir Naruto, eran los "enfados" normales de Sasuke de los genuinos, y Sasuke horita estaba realmente enfadado.

Buscó con la mirada el motivo del enfado de su amigo y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Él mismo se sintió molesto. Y sin decir nada siguió a el moreno que ya había empezado a caminar.

Ahí estaba Sakura. Se veía realmente hermosa, con el cabello recién cortado y un look bastante sexy.

Con Sai... Sai Kyrui.

_«Una cita... están en una jodida cita.» -_ pensó Sasuke, su malhumor y su ganas de matar a alguien aumentaban con cada paso que daba.

**SASUSAKU**

**Fin de capitulo...**


	2. Intrusos y dolor

EL cariño se gana, pero también se pierde.

**Capitulo 2.**

* * *

_ Intrusos... los aborresco. Hay veces que cuando una persona entra en tu vida lo hace para mejor, pero hay muchas mas veces cuando una persona nueva solo empeora y cambia todo para peor._

_Cuando creí que las cosas podrían ir por el mejor camino. Que nadie nunca iba a hacer que nos separáramos. Que éramos los mejores amigos, casi hermanos y que lo seríamos siempre... _

_Apareció él..._

* * *

Sakura se sintió feliz. Había estado bastante rato ya con Sai, charlaban amenamente y cada vez se olvidaban mas de los zapatos... de pronto miró a un lado y visualizó a sus dos mejores amigos dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Sasuke y Naruto se acercaban, ahora podrían compartir los cuatros, y así ella podría lanzarle una indirecta a Sasuke para que comprendiera que quería ir con Sai al baile.

Sí, ella había sido la de la idea de ir con Sasuke, pero jamás previo que Sai iba a demostrar un súbito interes en ella. Además, estaba segura de que Sasuke la entendería. Aunque con la cara que traía el pelinegro, empezó a dudarlo un poco.

¿Se divierten? - Preguntó con brusquedad. Sai lo miró confuso.

¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto! – dijo Sakura, saludándolos e ignorando los malos modales de Sasuke.- este es Sai.

Sé quién es.- dijo Sasuke tajante.

¿Qué haces con él, Sakura-chan?

Y vestida así. – escupió Sasuke, como si ella estuviera vestida de la peor manera posible.

¿Hay algo de malo con mi ropa? – preguntó ella con inocencia. No entendía que le pasaba a esos dos. Sai no decía nada, se limito a observarlos poniéndose cada vez mas ceñudo.

No, si vas a trabajar en una esquina no hay nada de malo con tu ropa. – respondió Sasuke. Sakura ensanchó los ojos, y Naruto pensó que la había cagado.

¡Hey! Un momento, no le hables así - dijo al fin Sai interviniendo en la conversación. Se puso directamente en frente de Sasuke.

No estoy hablando contigo, imbécil.

¿Qué has dicho?

¿Es qué no oyes? – se metió Naruto. Sakura se alarmó en seguida, eso se estaba poniendo feo. A pesar de que se sentía herida por el comentario de Sasuke, ella no quería que tuvieran problemas.

¡¿Qué les pasa? ¡Basta! – dijo interponiéndose entre Sasuke y Sai, que casi estaban nariz con nariz.

Sakura-san, éste tipo acaba de llamarte puta.- dijo Sai con los dientes apretados.

Lo que hablo o dejo de hablar con Sakura no es de tu incumbencia idiota – replicó Sasuke.- Quítate o te quito, Sakura.

¡Atrévete a ponerle un solo dedo encima! – gritó Sai.

El único al que le pondremos un dedo encima, mejor dicho, los puños encima es a ti Dattebayo!. - Acotó el rubio.

¡No! ¡No se griten! ¡Basta!

Sakura, no lo repetiré, qui-ta-te. – como Sakura no se movió, Sasuke la apartó, aunque con mas amabilidad de la que ella había esperado, y con mucha mas facilidad también.

Sasuke se echo sobre Sai sin perder tiempo, y éste respondió. Naruto no se metió en la pelea porque no consideraba honorable dos contra uno, pero maldecía no haber sido él quién golpeara a ese idiota primero.

¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta! ¡paren! ¡PAREN! – grito Sakura, intentó jalar a Sasuke para apartarlo de Sai, pero no obtuvo éxito. Entonces Naruto la tomo del brazo y la alejó.

No te metas. – le dijo serio y mirándola sin la calidez habitual en sus risueños ojos azules. Naruto estaba molesto con ella, y mucho.

¡¿Pero qué les sucede Naruto? ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Qué pasa? – exigió saber Sakura, tratando de zafarse del agarre de Naruto.

Sasuke y Sai se estaban dando con todo. Las personas comenzaban a arremolinarse a su alredor. Sakura estaba cada vez mas histérica y confusa.

Hasta que partieron una vidriera.

¿Pero qué les pasa? – gritó la dependienta de la tienda.

¡Oh por dios! – gritó ella y ésta vez si pudo zafarse del agarre de Naruto. Corrío velozmente y se interpuso entre Sasuke y Sai justo cuando el primero lanzaba un golpe. Y acertó...

¡Sakura!

¡Sakura-chan!

Tsk... tonta. – Susurró Sasuke casi sin habla al darse cuenta de que acababa de golpear a la pelirosa. La chica se sostenía la mejilla con la mano, sus ojos estaba abiertos de la sorpresa. Ella no podía moverse. Sasuke tampoco.

¿Qué hiciste? ¡Animal! – gritó Sai enfurecido. Pero en vez de tomar represalias contra Sasuke, tomo a Sakura entre sus brazos y la acunó. Ella lentamente comenzó a llorar. Al principio su llanto era bajito, pero luego se intensifico.

Sasuke le había pegado. No podía creerlo.

Sa...ku...ra... yo... no quise... yo – empezó a decir Sasuke, agachándose a su altura y estirando el brazo para tocarla.

¡No! ¡No me toques! – le chillo ella.- ¡No quiero saber nada mas de ti en toda mi vida!.

Naruto se quedó pasmado. ¿Sakura acababa de mandar a volar a Sasuke?.

Sa-sakura-chan, no tepongas así, él no lo hizo a propósito, de verdad – Intentaba explicar Naruto, pero solo recibió una mirada ruda de la pelirosa.

Tú también Naruto. Vete, no quiero saber nada de ninguno... son unas... ¡Unas bestias!. – chilló la pelirosa en los brazos de Sai. Éste la ayudo a levantarse, él tenía varios moretones y pequeñas cortadas ocasionadas por el vidrio que habían roto. Y Sakura llevaba la mejilla roja.

¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Quien es responsable de esto? – preguntó un guardia de seguridad que recién llegaba, mirando a todos los presentes en busca de respuestas.

Sasuke solo lo miro.

Fuimos nosotros. Pagaremos por los daños – murmuró Naruto.

Por supuesto que lo harán – dijo la dependienta de la tienda afectada.- son unos salvajes, sinceramente. ¡Guapos, pero salvajes!.

Arreglemos este lio en mi oficina.- les dijo el guardia.- van a explicarme que fue lo que pasó aquí.

Sasuke observaba como Sakura se alejaba siendo guiada por Sai. Apretó los puños. La había cagado pero de lo lindo.

Acababa de perder a su mejor amiga.

* * *

Sakura se sentó en la terraza de la heladería. Sai le compró un helado de vaso, y le pidió a el chico que atendía unos hielos. En ese momento Sai le estaba frotando con cuidado el hielo en la mejilla a Sakura.

Él mismo había limpiado sus pequeños cortes en el baño y comprado una camisa nueva. La anterior estaba sucia.

Ella estaba muy seria.

Lo siento, Sakura-san. – murmuó Sai.- no quise que nada de esto pasara.

No es tu culpa.- respondió Sakura con tristeza en los ojos.- ellos se volvieron locos. ¡No tenían que haber hecho eso!. Aún no lo entiendo.

Yo tampoco. No sabía que el Uchiha y Uzumaki me tuvieran tanta rabia.- reconoció Sai.- aunque de vez en cuando Uchiha-san me miraba ceñudo, creí que era habitual en él.

Es habitual en él – comentó Sakura. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente.

No llores Sakura-san. – le pidió Sai dejando el hielo en una servilleta y abrazandola nuevamente.

No puedo evitarlo, eran como mis hermanos.- sollozó ella.- ¡y uno de ellos acaba de pegarme!.

Lo sé, pero si te fijas, por lo menos ya viste que no valen la pena – explicó Sai.- un chico que golpee una chica no vale la pena en ninguna circustancia, ni como hermano, ni como amigo, ni como nada. Yo jamás te pondría un dedo encima para hacerte daño.

Sakura se sintió incomododa. La alegría por estar con Sai Kyrui se había desvanecido, siendo reemplazada por una gran tristeza que le era imposible pasar por alto.

¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? – le preguntó el pelinegro, mirándola con preocupación.

No te preocupes, Sai-san, mi chofer está en el auto. Sólo debo ir hasta él. – dijo con pocos animos. Se levantó y Sai la imitó. Sin mirarse mucho caminaron juntos y poco tiempo tardaron en llegar hasta donde estaba Zabusa, el chofer de la pelirosa.

¿Sakura-sama, qué le ha pasado? – preguntó este alarmado al verla con la mejilla roja. Y se alarmó aún más al ver el aspecto de Sai con morados en el rostro y cortes.

No es nada, Zabusa. Llévame a casa por favor – le indicó ella entrando en el auto. Zabusa miró a Sai receloso.- ¿Zabusa?

Voy, Sakura-sama.- atendió este, se fue a el lado del volante después de cerrar la puerta, y encendió el auto.

Siento todo lo que pasó, Sai-san – le dijo ella a través de la ventanilla del auto.

No fue tu culpa.- la tranquilizó.- ¿Nos vemos en el KES?

Sí, nos vemos en el KES. Adiós, Sai-san.- se despidió ella y presionó el botón que subió la ventanilla. El auto arrancó y salió del estacionamiento. Dejando a Sai inquieto.

* * *

_Dolor..._

_Ese día empezó el dolor. El daño físico no fue nada comparado con el mental. Ese día la herí, pero yo me sentí mas herido. ¿Por qué me había traicionado con ese idiota?._

_Ella nunca nos había dicho ni a Naruto ni a mi que salía con Sai Kyrui. Yo la había pescado mirándolo en varias oportunidades, pero nunca creí que se trataba de algo serio. Que se veían a escondidas._

_Éramos como sus hermanos, sus mejores amigos. Y nos traicionó._

_No soportabamos pensar que algún chico nos la quitara. Yo no soportaba pensar que alguien la alejara de mi. _

_Naruto y yo luchamos para que eso nunca pasara. Desde el primer día, cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ella era un hermosa flor, temiamos que nos dejara. Era nuestra luz entre la oscuridad. _

_Y en nuestro afán de mantenerla a nuestro lado la habíamos alejado._

* * *

Sasuke entró como un sonámbulo en su apartamento. Estaba solo. Naruto se había ido a casa. Ni el mismiso Naruto Uzumaki tenía animos de nada. Eso sí, antes de despedirse de Sasuke, él había podido astibar una acusación en sus ojos.

Se dejo caer en uno de los muebles. En esos momentos era cuando le hacía falta un abrazo cálido y un consejo. Pero no tenía ni tendría nada de eso. La única persona que podría proporcionárselos era la persona que hacia que los necesitara. Sakura no quería volver a tener contacto con él. Ni con Naruto.

La fotografía de ellos como equipo estaba en la mesilla.

Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura en un día de playa. Ambos chicos mirándose desafiantes, tendrían en ese entonces unos trece años. Sakura estaba en medio de los dos, risueña, con el cabello largo y los pechos apenas desarrollándose.

Puso la fotografía boca abajo.

Tsk. - ¿Por qué Sakura Haruno tenía que ser tan molesta?.

La imagén de ella sonriendo a Sai le vino a la cabeza.

Él no tenía la culpa. Ella era la que se había puesto en medio. ¿Qué hacia ella vestida así con ese Sai?. Nada... la víctima de todo era él, y nadie más que él.

Enfurruñado se fue a su habitación, no tenía ganas de comer. En el baño de su habitación puso a llenar la bañera con agua tibia. Necesitaba un largo y relajante baño.

Estuvo mucho tiempo allí. Pensando, reflexionando.

_«La culpa la tiene ella... la culpa es de ella... yo no tengo por qué disculparme... no fue mi culpa. Ella debería pedirme disculpas a mi...que la perdonase por con ese tipo»_

Tras una hora entera metido ahí, decidió salir. Se secó el cabello con la toalla y su enrrolló otra en la cintura.

Vió su móvil. Tal vez debía llamarla y darle la oportunidad de que se disculpara con él. Ella solía ser tímida, y seguro sabía que él estaba molesto con ella, si era por ella, jamás lo llamaría, por miedo a ser rechazada. Pero él era bastante maduro, la perdonaría si se lo pedía adecuadamente...

Agarró el móvil. Marcó los números.

Oyó como repicaba... y repicaba... y repicaba...

Y finalmente...

_Has llamado al número de Sakura Haruno, actualmente no puedo atenderle. Deje su mensaje después del tono..._

Seguido de un pitido.

La ira que embargó a Sasuke creció de nuevo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella? ¿La muy descarada no le atendía el teléfono?.

No, no tenía que hacer una tormenta de eso. Tal vez sólo no llevaba el móvil encima. Estaba seguro de que cuando viera la llamada pérdida, ella lo llamaría sin pensárselo dos veces.

* * *

Miró a su celular mientras éste daba tumbos y sonaba con su melodía en antaño favorita. _Diver _de _Nico touchs the Walls._ Esa era el tono de llamada de Sasuke.

Dudosa lo miró mientras el pequeño aparato no dejaba de alumbrar, e informarle lo que ya sabía.

_Llamada entrante: Sasuke-kun._

¿Debía contestar? Había la posibilidad de que Sasuke la estuviera llamando para disculparse. Rió para sí. ¿Sasuke Uchiha disculpándose? Eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

Sin embargo, lo que él había hecho ésta vez había sido grave. Tal vez se había dado cuenta y supiera que le tocaba disculparse.

¿Ella sería capaz de perdonarlo? Después de todo se comportó como un salvaje. Y a consecuencia hasta ella llevo golpes en esa pelea.

El teléfono dejo de sonar.

Tomó el móvil. En la pantalla se reflejaba la llamada pérdida de Sasuke. Pisó remarcar. Las manos el sudaban... estaba nerviosa.

* * *

Lo sabía... – dijo él cuando su telefóno comenzó a repicar. Lo tomó en seguida, respondiendo a la llamada.- ¿Si?

_Uchiha... supongo que tienes algo que decirme..._

¿Algo que decirte? Tú me estás llamando, Sakura. Eres tú la que tiene algo que decirme.

_Te llamé porque me dejaste una llamada pérdida, tú llamaste primero. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? _

Sakura, te alegrará saber que te doy la oportunidad de disculparte, y olvidaré todo lo que pasó.

_¿Qué qué? Dame un minuto, creo que oí mal. ¿Quieres que yo me disculpe?. – preguntó ella incrédula._

Por supuesto, Sakura. No pretendías que lo hiciera yo, ¿No? – preguntó él riendo.

_Eres un... no puedo creer que seas tan insensato y atrevido. ¡Tan sínico! ¿Por qué habría yo de disculparme contigo? ¡Idiota prepotente!_

¿Qué acabas de decir? ¡Eres una ingrata! ¡Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti! ¡Todo lo que te he ayudado! Te defendí de ese idiota... te doy la oportunidad de disculparte, y aún así ¡Me insultas y te niegas a hacerlo!.

_¿Qué tú qué? ¡Sasuke Uchiha tú me golpeaste esta tarde! ¡Y no necesitaba que me defendieras de nada! ¡Sai y yo no estabamos haciendo nada malo!._

¡Eso fue tu culpa! ¡No debiste entrometerte! ¡Y eres una cualquiera! ¡Te veías con él a espaldas de Naruto y mía!

_No puedo creer lo que escucho – _Dijo Sakura con evidente decepción en su voz.- _Tú y yo no volveremos a ser amigos nunca más, Sasuke Uchiha. Adiós – _Finalizó con tristeza y colgó.

Sasuke estuvo unos segundos con el celular en el oído, oyendo el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada se había terminado.

Como quieras... – dijo entonces con amargura.- esto no se quedará así.

* * *

Y así finaliza el segundo capitulo. A Sasuke como que se le van los tiempos, ¿No?.

Comenten por fa!

Gracias por leer =)


	3. Problemas y Chicas Fáciles

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Tengo que agradecerles por sus reviews, sin embargo, les pido a esas personas que leen mi fic y les gusta, que por fis me dejen sus reviews, no tardan mucho y así me animan a continuar la historia. Si no tengo muchos reviews pienso que no está del todo bien y no me animo a continuarla. Soy exigente y pido como mínimo 10 reviews por capitulo =). jeje es en broma.

Gracias a todos. ^^

* * *

**El cariño se gana, pero también se pierde.**

**Capitulo 3.**

El día había parecido oscuro desde un principio. Cuando se levantó y vió por la ventana comprobó que era un día gris.

El cielo estaba encapotado. Las nubes opacas amenazaban con llover en cualquier momento. Había tenido un horrible fin de semana, el suceso del sábado aún estaba muy vívido en su mente. Su mejilla estaba un poco hinchada todavía, pero su corazón le dolía mas aún.

El día anterior había sido uno de esos domingos en los que no provocaba hacer nada. Practicamente no se movió de su cama en todo el día, mirando el cielo a traves de la ventana abierta, o el techo o la televisión, hasta que recordó que tenía deberes escolares.

Ahora el día había pasado, la noche había transcurrido y era lunes, debía ir al instituto y... tenía miedo. Sabía como de atorrante podría llegar a ser Sasuke. Sin embargo algo le dijo que no se preocupara, ella no tenía realmente de que temer, Sasuke no tenía razones para tratarla mal.

Es más, Sasuke Uchiha ya no existía.

Con lentitud y mesura vistió el uniforme. Se arregló en cabello con un hermoso broche en forma de lazo que se puso a un lado. Tomó sus cosas y bajo.

Una vez en el auto se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla todo el trayecto. Del cielo comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas de lluvia. La ventanilla subió sola.

No vaya a mojarse, Sakura-sama – oyó decir a Zabusa en la parte de adelante.

Cuando el auto ingresó al estacionamiento ella bajo sin esperar que su chofer se estacionara adecuadamente.

¿Sakura-sama? – preguntó Zabuza.- ¿Le sucede algo?.

No, no me pasa nada. Te enviaré un mensaje para que vengas por mí. Será en la tarde.- le dijo ella sin mirarlo. Dio un par de pasos y una bulla la hizo detenerse y cerrar los ojos con fastidio, sabía que significaba.

Cuando los abrió pudo observar a varias chicas que chillaban entusiasmadas, apiñándose alrededor de un auto negro. El auto de Sasuke.

Sin querer lo encontró con la mirada al mismo tiempo que él alzaba la suya con aburrimiento. El tiempo se detuvo por ese instante. El jade contra el ónice. Al principio ninguna de las miradas expresaba nada. Entonces ambos recordaron lo ocurrido y sus expresiones cambiaron.

El rostro de Sakura demostraba dignidad, aunque sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Sasuke era otro caso, su cara se emsombreció y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo de soberbia y altivez. La miró con petulancia y pasó a su lado con arrogancia, siendo perseguido por las chicas.

Tsk, estorbas Haruno. – le dijo al pasar. Ella no respondió, sólo lo miró. Las seguidoras de Sasuke se fijaron en esas acciones, y una pregunta no tardó en recorrer las pequeñas y huecas mentes de esas chiquillas: ¿Sasuke-kun y Sakura-san no se hablaban?.

Ella trató de ignorar todo y tomo las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso. En cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo se sintió analizada. Todos la miraban.

¡Bueno días, Sakura-san! – le saludó un chico. Ella respondió y alcanzó a ver como ese chico se reunía de inmediato con otro y cuchicheaban. Pasó al lado de un par de chicas que se reían y daban saltitos juntas.

¡¿Entonces Sasuke-kun está libre otra vez? - le preguntó excitada una a la otra.

¡Sssh! ¿Quieres que las demás se enteren? – la calló su amiga.

Sakura pasó de largo negándo con la cabeza y entro a su aula. Y para variar... todos la observaban, y no sólo a ella.

La mirada de sus compañeros pasaba de Sakura en la puerta, a Sasuke y Naruto que ya estaban sentados en su mesa en común.

Muchos ya se habían impresionado del nuevo corte de pelo de Sakura, pero mas impresión les daba el rumor que acababan de oír.

Sasuke tenía la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, y miraba al frente, un aura mas asesina de lo normal lo rodeaba. A su lado, dejando un puesto vacio de por medio (el de Sakura) estaba Naruto, cabizbajo y alicaído, sus ojos estaban opacos. Elevó su mirada para verla.

Buenos días – dijo Sakura a sus compañeros, todos respondieron, exceptó sus compañeros de equipo. Caminó con cautela sin mirar a nadie en especificio y sobretodo sin mirar a Sasuke o Naruto. Cuando llegó a su asiento pudo oír como Sasuke bufaba y Naruto suspiraba. Tomó asiento entre ellos sin saludarlos.

Todo el aula estalló en siseos y murmullos.

¡Es cierto! El equipo 7 no se habla.- dijo una compañera cercana. Toda la mañana Sakura tuvo que aguantar comentarios de ese tipo a su alrededor, parecía que las personas juraban que ellos eran sordos y no podían oírlos.

A la hora del almuerzo el primero en levantase de su silla y abandonar el lugar fue Sasuke. Sus cejas estaba tan junto que parecía tener una sola, Naruto lo siguió. Ella no pudo evitar mirarlos al salir.

Guardó sus pertenencias. Suspiró... y pegó un brinco al encontrarse de frente con Rock Lee.

¡Oh, Lee-san! – exclamó ella sosteniéndose el pecho.

¡Sakura-san... mi hermosa florecilla...! – dijo él completamente embobado.- Sino no me equivoco, mi hermosa flor está libre para asistir al baile con quien quiera, ¿No es así?.

Oh bueno... sobre eso... yo la verdad... es que... ¡Tengo que ir al baño! – exclamó ella, lo hizo a un lado con rapidez y salió presurosa del aula sin darle la oportunidad de pedirle ser su compañera. Cuando pasaba por la puerta chocó con alguien.

¡Oh, lo siento, discúlpame! – comenzó a decir ella.

No te preocupes, Sakura-san.- respondió el chico que resultó ser Sai. El rostro de ella se iluminó, por fin alguien con quien hablar. Pero el chico no la miraba a ella. Su mirada se encontraba fija en alguien mas.

Frente a ellos estaba Sasuke. Naruto le tenía un brazo sujeto.

* * *

_Problemas... _

_Eso era la único que pasaba por mi mente cada vez que veía al intruso. Darle problemas, hacerle la vida imposible. Pero no podía ser bruto y lanzarme a matar cada vez que nos toparamos. Debía ser mas inteligente, sin contar que ella era las que mas debía sufrir. _

_Sakura tenía sus debilidades, y yo sabía cuales eran. A estas alturas me arrepiento de muchas cosas que le dije, yo... me atormentaba con pensamientos irracionales. _

_Era un idiota en su estado puro._

_Y ella la víctima de mi idiotez._

* * *

Cuando el pelinegro había abandonado el aula, incapaz de soportar un minuto mas de cuchicheos y comentarios ridículos al lado de esa chiquilla ingrata, se había topado con Sai Kyrui. El chico seguramente iba en busca de Sakura.

Se quedaron estáticos. Uno frente al otro. Era increíble que sus miradas de odio no se hicieran corpóreas y mataran a sus adversarios.

Naruto no tardó en unírseles, sólo que al parecer había cambiado un poco su opinión y no quería mas pelea. Se posicionó al lado de Sasuke.

Vamos Teme, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. – le dijo a su amigo, pero Sasuke en vez de eso dió un paso adelante y Sai lo imitó. Naruto tomó el brazo de Sasuke justo cuando Sakura salía del aula y tropezaba con Sai.

Sasuke se detuvo.

¡Oh, lo siento, discúlpame! – comenzó a decir ella.

No te preocupes, Sakura-san.- respondió Sai. Ella alzó la mirada para comprobar que era Sai quién le hablaba y pocos segundos después notó la presencia de Sasuke y Naruto.

¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó ella. Sasuke la miró con rabia. A pesar de todo ella había seguido con ese idiota que regalaba sonrisas falsas a donde fuera.

Algunos curiosos pasaban cerca de ellos caminando lentamente, para que les diera tiempo de oír lo que hablaban, algunos simplemente se detenían sin importarles que tan chismosos se veían.

¡Sasuke-kun! – Chilló una voz desagradable. Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura instantáneamente cerraron los ojos mientras murmuraban _"Genial"._ Sakura miró a Karin con enfado. Y Sasuke comprendió que ya tenía forma de fastidiar a la pelirosa.

Dime, Karin – le preguntó él con tranquilidad. Naruto lo miró con extrañeza.

Oí que ya no vas al baile con la pelo de chicle.- exclamó Karin. Aparentemente había olvidado el desaire de Sasuke de días atrás.

Oíste bien, ya no voy con la pelo de chicle.- Admitió Sasuke. La boca abierta de Karin se convirtió paulatinamente en una ancha y repulsiva sonrisa. Sakura lo miró, trataba de machacarlo con la mirada. – Nunca es tarde para recapacitar y evitar cometer mas... Mmm... errores.

¡Kyaaa! ¿Irás conmigo al baile entonces? Dí que sí, ¡Sasuke-kun! – le rogó Karín.

Por supuesto Karin, iré contigo. – Aceptó él con una sonrisa presuntuosa.- estoy seguro de que disfrutaré mas de tu compañia... y de tu figura.

Naruto lo miraba horrorizado, aún así Sasuke prefirió hacer caso omiso de ese rostro. Agarró a Karin y rodeo su cintura con un brazo, llevándosela de ahí frente a las atentas miradas de curiosidad de las personas presentes.

* * *

_Chicas fáciles... eran el perfecto objeto. Sólo te buscaban por tu físico, popularida y dinero. _

_Podías usarlas cuando querías y desecharlas cuando perdieran su utilidad._

_Karin era una de esas chicas. _

_Fácil de odiar y aborrecer, ella me repugnaba. No se respetaba ni quería. Para ella la popularidad lo era todo. _

_Había intentado atraparme desde el primero de secundaria. _

_Yo la había estado evitando desde ese entonces._

_Sakura era una chica al fin y al cabo. Nunca le gusto Karin, nunca le gustaría._

_En cuanto a mi, mi opinión sobre Karín había cambiado radical y convenientemente._

_En la guerra todo valía._

* * *

Sakura tenía cara de asco, y Naruto no podía culparla.

Ella lo miró de pronto, como diciéndole algo con la mirada. Estuvo a punto de decirle que fuera lo que ella quisiera, él no era ya su amigo por dictamen de ella misma y que no le interesaba, pero al contrario de Sasuke, él no podía ser rudo ni malo con ella. Seguía siendo la princesita del equipo 7.

Asintió levemente, entendiendo que era lo que Sakura estaba tratando de decirle: _"Intenta que no haga nada estúpido."_ Suspiró resignado, sin embargo estaba un poco contento de que la pelirosa aún se preocupara por ellos, anduvo el camino detrás de Sasuke y su al parecer nueva compañera.

Los entontró sentados en la mesa de la cafetería en la que habitualmente almorzaban. Ella estaba encantada, sus pegostosas y largas pestañas no dejaban de subir y bajar, en un intento vano de parecer mas linda y femenina. No dejaba de mirar a Sasuke y en cualquier momento se lo comería vivo.

¡Que gran diferencia había entre ella y Sakura!. Sakura era linda sin esforzarse y mucho mas femenina y sotisficada.

Se sentó frente a ellos. Sasuke no lo miró, Naruto sabía que en ese momento el teme debía estar reuniendo toda la paciencia disponible para no gritarle a esa pesada.

Vuelvo en un minuto.- dijo Sasuke, se levantó y fue en dirección a la cafetería.

¡Voy contigo Sasuke-kun! – dijo Karin poniéndose de pie también.

No. – la atajó en seguida y se fue sin más. Cuando Sasuke ya se hubo desaparecido de la vista de ambos, Karin le habló a Naruto.

¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – le preguntó la peliroja volviéndose hacia él, la sonrisa que tenía hace menos de cinco segundos había desaparecido, ahora sólo quedaba una cara de aversión.

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí ´ttebayo? – replicó Naruto confuso, mientras comenzaba a agitar su lata de refresco.

¿De verdad eres tan corto de luces como pareces? Como se nota que en esta vida ser guapo no lo es todo. – dijo ella dándoselas de entendida. Él sólo seguía agitando la lata. - Mira Uzumaki-kun, Sasuke-kun y yo preferíriamos estar solitos.

¿Ah si? ¿Y el teme sabe que quieres quedarte sola con él? – preguntó Naruto sereno. Ella no lo iba a hacer molestar.

Por supuesto, él mismo me lo dijo – mintió con descaro.- es mas, por eso se fue, está molesto porque nos interrumpiste.

¿Ah si? – dijo Naruto sin darle importancia, destapó el refresco con la boquilla en dirección a ella y un chorro de refresco y espuma cayó sobre Karin, empapandola con el líquido dulce y empalagoso.

¡Kya! ¿Qué haces? – chilló Karín, llamando la atenciónm se puso de pie mientras trataba de sacudirse la bebida de encima. Naruto comenzó a reirse a mandíbula batiente. El pelo rojo de Karin estaba pegostoso y le chorreba líquido naranja por la cara.

La multitud en la cafetería también comenzó a reírse. Karín enfadada y humillada tomó el refresco de ella, que era de botella y lo destapó con rabia. Estuvo a punto de echarselo a Naruto encima para vengarze cuando una mano tomó su brazo para impedirselo.

No te atrevas, Karin-san - dijo Sakura, sosteníendo la muñeca de la peliroja. Ésta la miró con repulsión, con un movimiento languido soltó su mano de el agarre de la chica.

¡No me toques maldita pelo de chicle y no te metas en lo que no te importa, zorra! – le gritó Karin a Sakura.

Sai Kyrui estaba directamente detrás de Sakura.

¡Eres una completa hipócrita, si Naruto te empapó con refresco seguro te lo tenías merecido!. – Exclamó Sakura en respuesta.

Y sin embargo Karin está en lo correcto, Haruno. – Dijo Sasuke que había regresado en el momento menos indicado.- tú no tienes porque tocarla, ni mucho menos meterte en lo que no te importa. ¿O es que no puedes estar tranquila sino estás llamando la atención?

¡No lo hice por llamar la atención! ¡Karin-san iba a echarle la botella de refresco encima a Naruto! – replicó ella acalorada.

¡Eso no es cierto, Sasuke-kun! ¡Yo jamás haría algo así! – Mintió Karin para defenderse. Sasuke ni siquiera la esuchó.

¡Ese no es tu problema! Date media vuelta y regresa a tu esquina, que tu chulo está impaciente detrás tuyo.- Escupió Sasuke. La audiencia se quedó en silencio.

¡Maldición! – exclamó Sai molesto. - ¡¿Y a éste imbécil lo llamabas amigo?

Sai-kun, por favor no te metas en problemas, estamos en el instituto. – le rogó Sakura tratando de contenerlo.

¡Vamos! ¡Ven si tienes valor! ¡¿O es que tu puta tiene mas autoridad que tú? – Rugió Sasuke. Casi todos se quedaron en silencio.

Teme, ¡Déjalo ya! – exclamó Naruto.

Sakura angustiada jaló a Sai del brazo.

Sakura-san, por favor, déjame darle a este tipo una lección. – le dijo Sai entre dientes.

No, te meterás en problemas, no tiene importancia, de verdad. – lo convenció ella.- yo con ignorarlo tengo. Sé que no soy ninguna zorra.

¿Ah no? – preguntó Sasuke, petulante.

No. Al contrario de la chica que está a tu lado, yo no soy ninguna zorra.- respondió ella.- y eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

Sasuke la miró con desprecio.

Sasuke – lo llamó Naruto. Éste volteo y Sakura también. Había llamado a Sasuke por su primer nombre, no _teme _ni _bakka_, lo había llamado "Sasuke", eso sólo quería decir que Naruto estaba realmente cabreado.- déjalo ya.

Sasuke lo desafió con la mirada, pero Naruto lo miraba con serenidad.

¡Sasuke-kun! Haz algo, me ha llamado zorra. – Le pidió Karin a Sasuke.

No veo en que se haya equivocado Sakura al llamarte así. – dijo Naruto. Karin abrió la boca molesta, lista para replicar.

Karin .- la llamó Sasuke.

¿Sasuke-kun?

Vámonos – le dijo. Tomó una de sus manos y la arrastro sin sutileza fuera de la cafetería, acallando sus protestas con una mirada.

Siento lo que pasó, Sakura-san – dijo Naruto, miro a Sai.- no volverá a pasar.

Y bajo las atentas miradas de la cafetería, se retiró con paso adusto. Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se atrevía. Ninguno se quería ganar la atención de él. Nadie en su sano juicio se atravesaba en el camino de Naruto Uzumaki o Sasuke Uchiha cuando estaban cabreados.

* * *

¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Te sucede algo? – preguntó la molesta peliroja debajo de él.

Él no respondió. La miró directo a los ojos y ella se sonrojó. Se quitó de encima y se abotonó la camisa.

Vete a tu casa, Karín.- le dijo sin mirarla.

Pe-pero creí que estabas disfrutándolo – disputó ella. – Sé que estabas disfrutando.

He dicho que te vayas. – le dijo entre dientes. Karin lo mió con reproche y buscó su sujetador, se arregló la falda y se abonotó la camisa también. Con el cabellos descolocado y el maquillaje se dispuso a retirarse.

Llámame, Sasuke-kun.- le dijo estando en la puerta.

Mañana pasaré por ti. A las 7 en punto, ni un minuto mas ni un minuto menos.- le dijo fríamente.

Ella sonrió y asintió. No se había arreglado completamente para que las personas que la conocían y veían que salía del departamento de Sasuke Uchiha toda desarreglada supieran instantáneamente que se habían liado, o casi líado, pero eso no lo sabía nadie.

Cuando al detestable pelirroja hubo abandonado el lugar, Sasuke se dio un largo baño. Aún siendo tan frío y calculador, no había podido tener sexo con Karin, ella aún lo repugnaba. Y para su desgracia, la cara de Sakura aparecía en su mente cada vez con mas frecuencia.

¿Qué me hiciste, Sakura? – se preguntó en voz alta, viéndo su reflejo en el espejo. - ¡¿Qué me hiciste?

* * *

**Hasta aquí en tercer capitulo... comenten por favor! =)**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. xD**


	4. Frustración y bromas pesadas

Buenas, querids...! Gracias por los reviews y disculpen la amenaza. Me alegro que les haya gustado mi historia. Este será el último capitulo que suba por unas semanas, debo actualizar mis otros dos fics... Supernatural y Folloamigos. =)

Espero que este capitulo les guste.

Gracias ^.^ y a leer!.

Cap 4 **El cariño se gana, pero también se pierde.**

_Frustración..._

_Frustrado y dolido. Así me sentía. Ni yo mismo sabía lo que hacia. Evidentemente estaba desbocado, pero no podía parar. Mi orgullo era tan grande. No entendía lo que me sucedía. Algo dentro de mí me decía que debía dejarla en paz, pero no podía. Ella me debía algo, aunque ninguno de los dos supiera que era._

**SASUSAKU**

Ya había llegado el jueves en la noche. No faltaba mas de dos semanas para el dichoso baile de fin de curso y su graduación. Ella había estado evitando a Sasuke fuera de las clases. Pero dentro de ellas era algo imposible.

A pesar de eso, él estuvo relativamente tranquilo. Con el ceño y los labios fruncidos, como siempre. Pero no se molesto en mirarla siquiera.

Sakura se encontraba recostada sobre las mullidas almohadas, con el ordenador portátil sobre las piernas, revisando su e-mail.

_Querida Sakura._

_¿Cómo te encuentras hija? Hace días que no me escribes. Espero que estés bien. Tayuya-san me ha dicho que te haz cortado el cabello. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Y ese cambio? Creí que a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun les gustaba tu cabello largo y por eso no lo cortabas. Bueno, estoy segura de que debes lucir hermosa. Como siempre. Sé que te debe ir fenomenal en clases, Naru-chan y Sasu-chan deben estar cuidando de ti como de costumbre._

_Tengo noticias. Cambiaremos de locación, hemos terminado de grabar en la India y viajaremos a Moscú. Estaré de vuelta para tu graduación, y si quieres puedes venir conmigo a Rusia._

_Tu padre prometió escribirte también. Ya ha cerrado el trato en Francia y llegara a tiempo a Konoha. _

_Nos vemos pronto mi niña._

_Con Amor.  
Tu madre. Safira Haruno._

Sakura releyó el mail. Su madre había terminado entonces de grabar en la India y ahora le tocaba ir a Moscú. ¿Ir con ella? No podría decirdirlo ahora mismo, estaban pasando muchas cosas que le preocupaban, no sabía que hacer. Escribió una rápida contestación donde afirmaba estar bien y que quiso cambiar un poco, por ello se corto el cabello.

No mencionó ni a Naruto ni a Sasuke.

Ella aún estaba impresionada por la repentia y agresiva actitud de su ex-compañero de equipo. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llamarla puta? ¡Y delante de medio KES!. No lo reconocía. Sasuke, no es que fuera bueno... pero él jamás se había portado de esa manera con ella. No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Un día planeaban ir juntos al baile y al siguiente ¡Ni se hablaban!.

Y ella dudaba que volviera a hacerlo alguna vez.

La única esperanza que tenía ahora Sai. Él era realmente un chico muy lindo que se había preocupado mucho por ella, la acompañaba en los almuerzos y la despedía en las salidas.

Se preguntaba si tendrían oportunidad de salir alguna vez. ¿O se había acobardado al ver la actitud de Sasuke?.

Eso la entristecia mas. Tantos años enamorada en secreto de Sai para que pasara eso. Jamás se imagino que ocurriría algo así. Pero a lo hecho pecho. Ella no podía obligar a nadie a hablarle, y la verdad ella tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hablar con un empollon como Sasuke.

Es mas, ella debería enfocar toda su atención en su futuro, y ese futuro era Sai.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al pensar en el moreno.

**SASUSAKU**

La mañana transcurrió rápida y traquila. Dentro de lo que cabía. Rock Lee se estaba comportando extraño, o mas de lo normal. Sakura no quería imaginarse por que era. Sai aún no le había pedido que fuera con él al baile pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo.

Sasuke a su lado estaba comportándose como ya se estaba haciendo constumbre: La ignoraba. Era como si ella no existiese. Y Sakura no sabía si eso era un avance o un retroceso. Pero no podía negar que lo prefería callado a que le hablase sólo para insultarla. Aún así ella no le guardaba rencor, no sabía porque. Hasta lo extrañaba. ¡Que masoquista era!.

Las cosas con Naruto eran distintas. Aparentemente estaba molesto con ella pero podría jurar que gracias a él, Sasuke había parado de meterse con ella. Dejando eso de lado, él poco a poco recuperaba su risueña forma de ser.

Lee se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hasta Sakura, que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos. Al llegar se detuvo frente al equipo 7 con una sonrisa sardónica. Sasuke deseo poder ignorarlo, pero cuando se descubrió mirándolo con desprecio, se maldijo mentalmente y supo que le sería imposible olvidar tan antipática presencia.

El moreno miró de soslayo a Sakura. La pelirosa estaba tan abstraída que ni se había fijado en la aparición de Lee. Seguramente estaba pensando en el subnormal de Sai. Gruñó por eso.

Lee carraspeó sin dejar su sonrisa burlesca de lado. Era evidente para Sasuke que el cejotas estaba feliz porque él ya no iría al baile con Sakura, y doblemente feliz porque no se hablaban. Gruñó mas alto, lo que sacó a Sakura de sus cabilaiones.

Oh... Hola Lee-san.- saludó ella incómoda.

Querida Sakura-san, está de mas decir que hoy estás tan preciosa como siempre.- Naruto intentaba destruirlo con la mirada, mientras Sasuke fijaba su mirada llena de fastidio en cualquier otro lugar, sin embargo, en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos volvían a posarse en Sakura.

Muchas gracias, Lee-san. – respondió ella mas por cortesía que por otra cosa.

Es un placer mi florecilla exóctica. – siguió él. Su sonrisa no dejaba de incomodar mas y mas a Sakua.- ahora a lo que vengo, Sakura-san, disculpa mi falta de tacto, pero comprenderas que la flor de la juventud no espera a nadie. Entonces... ¿Me darías el honor de ser mi pareja para el baile?.

Sasuke rodó los ojos. ¿Ese tipo no entendía que Sakura pasaba de él?. Pero por supuesto, eso ya no era su problema.

Err... bueno Lee-san, ya te dije que tengo pareja.- contestó ella apenada. Lee no abandonó su sonrisa.

Lo sé, Sakura-san. Pero dados los acontecimientos recientes en los que cierto personaje – su mirada vago de Sakura a Sasuke y luego regresó.- te insultó y trato tan horrible, supuse, y creo estar en lo correcto, cuando afirmo que no irás ya con semejante hijo de puta. Así que eres totalmente libre de ir conmigo.- finalizó con suficiencia.

Sasuke ya no trataba de ignorarlo, lo miraba con rabia contenida.

Si Sakura.- habló él. Sakura lo miró con un poco de histeria, sabía que fuera lo que fuese que Sasuke iba a decir, ella no saldría bien parada de ahí.- Rock Lee tiene razón, estás libre ya que yo... un hijo de puta .- arrastró las palabras a la vez que se levantaba con violencia del asiento y saltaba sobre Lee, atrapando el cuello de su camisa con la mano y apretándolo.- decidió ir con alguien mas.

Algunas chicas soltaron grititos. Y alguién salió del aula par gritar _¡Uchiha y Lee se están peleando!._

Su-suéltame, Uchiha – balbuceó Lee con dificultad, se le estaba haciendo problemático el respirar porque Sasuke apretaba mucho la camisa.- o no res-respondo.

¡¿Pero qué crees? – rugió Sasuke haciendo como si no había oído la amenaza de Rock Lee.- ¡Resulta que tampoco irá contigo porque estarás convaleciendo en el hospital!.

¡Sasuke detente! – le pidió Sakura. Sasuke levantó el puño y le dio de lleno en la cara a Lee, que no tardó en recuperarse y se lanzó cuál jugador de rugby y le hizo un placaje a Sasuke que lo tumbó sobre una mesa.

Sasuke comenzó a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra para quitarselo de encima y Lee respondia de igual manera. Se estaban dando con mucha fuerza. Indiscutiblemente ambos estaban esperando ese momento desde hace mucho.

Las chicas del aula huyeron despavoridas chillando porque Lee le hacía daño a _su Sasuke-kun_.

¡Basta compañero! ¡Las cosas se te están saliendo de las manos! – Exclamó Neji, el otro chico del equipo Guy.- ¡Uchiha detente tú también! – ninguno le hizo caso.- Uzumaki ayúdame a separarlos.

Pero Naruto sólo lo miro con indiferencia. Sasuke se le había adelantado dos veces ya.

Neji lo miró con enojo.

¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡basta! ¡Dejen de pelear! – chillaba Sakura angustiada. No podía verlo así, Sasuke no era él mismo. Tan violento y fuera de lugar.

El Uchiha logró tirar a Lee en el piso y comenzó a patearlo en el estómago. Lee estaba indefenso ya.

¡¿Con que soy un hijo de puta, eh? – exclamó con la primera patada.- ¡Mira lo que te hace un hijo de puta!

Sasuke, deberías para ya – Sugirió Naruto dudoso tratando de hacerse oir sobre los aullidos de dolor de Lee y los gritos de rabia de Sasuke.

Sakura no era capaz de seguir viendo. Debía detenerlo. Sin pensarlo atravesó el aula sorteando las mesas y sillas que habían sido tumbadas por la pelea y abrazó a Sasuke por la espalda.

Detente.- susurró aferrada a su espalda.- por favor.

El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba con violencia. Su respiración era acelerada, como la de ella.

El efecto fue inmediato. La voz y el contacto lo hicieron volver en sí. Sitiendo a la chica atrapándolo con sus brazos y el calor que emanaba, su mente comenzó a aclararse.

Miró a Lee en el suelo, sangraba y tenía varios cardenales hasta donde alcanzaba a ver.

Sakura lloraba.

Naruto se movió hasta ellos.

Maldición, Sasuke, no quería tener que decirte esto pero... creo que se te pasó la mano un poco. – Dijo Naruto con gravedad, pero con un poco de diversión, si existía alguien en este mundo que se merecía una paliza mas que Rock Lee, solo era Sai Kyrui.

Cuando varios profesores entraron al aula, hallaron a Sakura aún pegada a la espalda de Sasuke, llorando. Él miraba a Lee con confusión. Y Naruto ayudaba a su maltrecho compañero a levantarse. Sasuke y Lee lucían moretones y cortes, pero mas el último.

¿Qué ha pasado aquÍ? – preguntó alarmada la profesora Kurenai.- ¿Qué significa esto?.

Mmm me parece que el joven Uchiha y el joven Rock Lee acaban de.. ventilar algunos problemas.- comentó Kakashi.- Me atrevería a decir que Lee tuvo las de perder.

Esto no es cosa de gracia, Kakashi.- replicó la profesora.

Uzumaki, ayude al joven Rock Lee a llegar hasta la enfermería.- le ordenó Asuma, otro profesor. Corriendo llegó alguien mas al aula.

¡Kakashi exijo una explicación! ¿Por qué uno de tus chicos a golpeado a uno de los mios? – preguntó exaltado Maito Guy, el profesor asignado al equipo de Lee, Tenten y Neji.

Eso lo sabremos cuando la señorita Haruno nos haga el favor de soltar a Sasuke y podamos hablar con él.- Dijo Kakashi, lanzándole a Sakura una clara indirecta. Ella poco a poco soltó a Sasuke y éste la miró con inseguridad, no sabía que decir. Unos segundos bastaron para que Sasuke decidiera no hacer nada y volver a posar su mirada en Lee, que ahora salía del aula ayudado por Naruto.

Sasuke, ven conmigo.- le indicó Kakashi. El chico lo miró y lo siguió a través del aula desordenada. Sakura lo siguió con la mirada.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?.

**SASUSAKU**

Estaba preocupada como hacia mucho que no lo estaba. Sasuke... bendito Sasuke.

¿Por qué no dejaba de comportarse como un idiota? No lo entendía. Cada vez que parecía que el chico tal vez tuviera alma, la cagaba una vez mas.

Algo lo estaba afectando. Primero su pelea con Sai, los insultos hacia ella y ahora la golpiza con Lee.

Pero sobre todas esas cosas, había una vocecita en su cabeza que le preguntaba «_¿Te importa?». _Después de todo Sasuke ya no se merecía compasión de ella. Si lo veía todo de forma objetiva, ella no debía entrometerse en la vida del pelinegro, así como él ya no debía meterse en la suya.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar.

Ella lo miró molesta. ¿Era necesario interrumpirla en medio de sus cabilaciones?

Siguió sonando. Al parecer si.

¿Mochi mochi? .- dijo ella para responder.

_Sakura-chan.. ha... ha pasado algo.- _La voz al otro lado era la de una mujer. Sakura la reconoció como la de Karin. Extrañada espero unos segundos antes de contestar.

¿Qué pasó, Karin? ¿Por qué me llamas?. – preguntó Sakura molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a llamarle?.

_A Sasuke-kun... los padres de Sasuke-kun.. – _Tartamudeó Karin a traves de la línea.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con Fugaku y Mikoto?.- preguntó la pelirosa poniéndose nerviosa.

_Han muerto en un accidente, hace unas horas.- _le dijo Karin con voz lúgubre.

Sakura se quedó pasmada, sus piernas temblaban y tuvo que sentarse.

¿Qué... qué acabas de decir?. – preguntó ella, con la esperanza de que no fuera cierto.

_Los padres de Sasuke-kun acaban de morir.- _repitió ella.-_ pensé que debías saberlo.- _Finalizó para colgar la llamada.

Sakura miró a la nada por varios minutos, mientras sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas. Ella había compartido en muchisimas ocasiones con los padres de Sasuke. Eran personas fabulosas que desgraciadamente cada vez estaban mas y mas ocupadas. Sasuke e Itachi los adoraban. Ella y Naruto también lo hacía.

Un sollozo muy audible salió de su boca y ella se la tapo con ambas manos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Debía llamar a Sasuke, necesitaba hablar con él.

Con dificultad tomo su móvil de nuevo y marcó los números que se sabía de memoria.

El teléfono comenzó a repicar.

_¿Sakura? – _dijo Sasuke al constestar el móvil. Su voz denotaba sorpresa.

¡Oh por dios Sasuke! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Siento mucho lo de tus padres! – sollozó ella en seguida. Ella debía ir a donde él estaba.

_¿Sakura? ¿A qué te refieres con lo de mis padres? – _Preguntó él sumamente extrañado.

¡A... a su... a su muerte! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Itachi regresa en seguida? ¿Naruto ya lo sabe?

_Hmp...- _Respondió Sasuke.- _No sé qué pretendes con esto. Si querías darme un susto, lo siento, pero te Salió mal la bromita. Mis padres en estos momentos están conmigo en el auto. Pero gracias por el intento. _

¿Qué? Pero... pero...

_Si no te importa, tenemos asuntos importantes que tratar... No vuelvas a llamarme jamás.-_ Ordenó Sasuke con la voz cargada de frialdad. Sakura sólo alcanzo a hablar cuando ya se sabía que él había colgado.

Pero Karin... – esas palabras se perdieron en el aire. Estaba anonadada. ¿Cómo alguién podía ser tan malvada como Karin?.

Sin levantarse de su cama se limpió las lágrimas. Aún sentía el susto, sus manos estaban frías. Pero no tenía nada por que llorar. Los padres de Sasuke gracias a dios estaban bien.

Y él ahora creía que ella era un imbécil.

Y ella no estaba segura de que no fuera cierto.

**Sasusaku**

**Otro capitulo! ¡Espero sus reviews y sus críticas constructivas! En el próximo capitulo habrá mas interacción Sasusaku!**

**=)**

**Felicidades Uruguayos por ganar la copa américa.**

**R.I.P. Amy.**


End file.
